Christmas Ficlet for Black Friday
by Blackrose715378
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.


"How'd I end up getting roped into this again?"

"Your dad owes me a favor and I'm a very persuasive lady."

He nodded. "Oh, right."

She sighed, pulling into the parking lot of a 7-11 and turning off the car. "Listen, when I suddenly disappeared into the espionage world and stopped calling home, the only explanation they would really accept is that I'd eloped. That I'd met some guy, fallen in love, and gotten dumb."

He snorted. "Don't they know you?"

As she opened the door and carefully climbed out of the car, an expression of chagrin passed over her face. "Does anyone on the outside really *know* us?"

Graciously holding the door open for her, he shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Anyway, showing them that this mystery guy actually does exist will hopefully stop them from asking too many questions and snooping around. That's all I need is for one of them to stumble into something they shouldn't have."

Remembering Pete's first encounter with John Dread, Max nodded.

There were only four other people in the convenience store at that time of day on Christmas Eve, doubtless out on errands similar to theirs – picking up ice on the way to dinner, or maybe some other thing no one realized was missing until the last minute. The two of them were, however, maybe a bit overdressed for the scene – she in a long black and silver dress and he in a tuxedo. Most of the store's occupants gaped at them for that reason. Max smiled. It would be stupid to try to deny that they did cut quite a figure together.

There was just something about the last person though. The look on the man's face wasn't one of admiration or envy like some of the others, but a mix of aggression and hunger. Kat knew that look – the one of a poor dumb man who thought he'd found an easy target. As they breezed down one of the aisles to get to the refrigerated back section of the store, she casually pulled out her phone and texted her older sister. _Might be a few minutes late. Traffic._

Once they got to the back, she grabbed Max's arm as he reached out to open the door to the ice cooler.

"You should probably keep your hands free."

He raised his eyes, scanning the area. "Problem?"

After all this time working together, he could really still be so junior at times. "Didn't happen to notice the guy in the dark green sweatshirt when we came in? Over by the soda machine?"

"Mmm….no."

She rolled her eyes, but the gesture had at least some degree of affection mixed in with the annoyance. "Pretty sure someone was looking to make an easy score, holding this place up. Good thing we didn't look like threats all prettied up like this."

Max crouched down a little, checking on the location of the strategically placed mirrors in the aisles to help the shopkeeper watch his patrons, then smiled winningly. "For what it's worth, you always look like a threat to me."

"That's probably because," she paused momentarily to shift the material of her dress and pull out a small Beretta, "I'm always armed."

He looked glad to see the weapon, but she also saw the petulant pout on his face. "You said no guns!"

"No," she stated calmly, turning off the safety and pulling back the slide, "I said *you* couldn't have a gun. It would ruin the line of your suit."

"Should we wait for him to make a move, or just go for it?"

"Wait. Last thing we need is to be mistaken for the bad guys and be even later for dinner."

Their problem was soon solved though, as the cliché "ALL RIGHT HANDS IN THE AIR NOBODY MOVE" rang out.

She nodded to him as she crouched down behind the soup display. "You distract, I'll come up from behind?"

Looking back afterwards, she had to admit it was a textbook takedown. None of the people in the store panicked, the robber didn't freak out and shoot when he saw Max, and the younger agent even got him talking and lowering his weapon a little before Kat was able to creep up from behind and knock him out by hitting him over the head with the butt of her gun.

The owner of the store gave them the ice for free.

Thanks to Kat's driving, after everything they were only about 10 minutes later than they'd planned on getting there. She didn't rush to get into the house once they pulled up the driveway, though. Instead, she sat there regarding it warily through the windshield. "Maybe it's not too late to turn back."

"Ooooh no. I was pulled away from Christmas Eve with my friends and family for this. I am so meeting the Ryans."

She groaned, but unlocked her side of the car and got out anyway.

"Don't worry," he beamed. "They're gonna love me."

"That's the worst part," she muttered. "Here, carry the ice in and they'll love you even more."

He took the moment to stick his tongue out at her as he took the bag – _how old was he?_ – and let her lead the way along the walkway and up the steps.

She extended a hand and pushed the doorbell.

"Can't wait to hear all about little Kitty Kat," he smirked.

"Just remember," she responded evenly as the door began to swing open, "I know where you sleep."


End file.
